A successful system for cutting round bales involves a hay cutter with a fork lift being mounted on the three point hitch of a tractor wherein the hay cutter includes a cutter arm which pivots downwardly onto a bale of hay supported on the fork lift. The three point hitch allows the bale of hay to be transported on the fork. The cutting of the hay is accomplished when the fork is positioned on the ground.
While this system has operated generally successfully it presents a problem when the cutter has cut substantially through the bale of hay and engages the ground support surface. Stops on the cutter assembly prevent the sickle blades from being damaged by engaging the ground. The cut sections of the hay being supported on the fork and the ground cannot fall away, thus they tend to pinch the cutter sickle on its opposite sides, thereby limiting its downward travel.
What is needed is a system whereby the hay will be automatically raised off the ground when the cutter can no longer successfully cut the hay due to resistance from the ground or from being pinched by the oppositely disposed cut hay sections.